Eclipse Jacob's Story
by LA07C
Summary: This is a remodeling of Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, told by Jacob Black's point of view. Only Twilight readers will probably understand it. Hope you enjoy! Give feedback. Much love.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse

Jacob's Story

Chapter One

I studied my glossy black motorcycle, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. Was I trying to lose control of myself? The motorcycle only brought back the memories I had been focusing on blocking. I knew I had my hopes way too high. Bella Swan was, after all, a remarkable girl. I was just...Jacob. Plain, boring, car-obsessed. But I knew she hadn't meant to abandon me. It wasn't her fault she was in love with a parasite, although I wasn't too happy that she welcomed him back so easily. If only that filthy leech could've stayed away, she could be in my garage just like any other day. Or by La Push, at the beach. Or—

_Stop it!_ I urged. My body had started to shake. It happened so often now I hardly noticed it. Sam Uley said I was doing exceedingly well on self-control, better than the others and at such an early age.

That bloodsucker just had to take her away, just when things were getting started. Stupid, rotten vampire. I stalked over to the tree outside the backyard and yanked off a branch, breathing hard. It was as easy as punching the air. Why did he have to come back? And all my anger wasn't even directed toward him. What did Bella see in him, anyway? He was a rock, a cold marble statue that had caused her so much pain. The leech had the nerve to come back after all this time, after all the pain he'd put her through, and she'd just accepted him with open arms?

Bella had as much reason to hate the Cullens as the pack. He'd destroyed her, stomped on all her hopes. How could he do such a thing to such a good, kind, caring person? Bella, the thoughtful girl I knew? Or used to, at least. According to the—I forced myself to snarl the name—_Cullens,_ we young werewolves were too "dangerous" for Bella to be around. That couldn't be further from the truth.

At times like this I was proud I was a werewolf. If Bella would let me, I'd protect her from that rock. I wanted to take that bloodsucker on with my bare hands. I'd win, too, no doubt. Filthy vampire.

"Jake?" Billy called from the living room. I walked through the garage, closed it, and opened the door to the inside of the house.

Billy was in his wheelchair, his eyes looking sort of pitiful. My eyes fell on the envelope in his hand. I sighed, trying to hide the sadness that overwhelmed me, and took the letter. Obviously it was from Bella again.

It dawned on me that this was the only line of communication we had anymore. What a horrid fact. If only I could see her again, just hang out in the garage for a few hours with her, like we used to, I'd be set. Not for a while, but content to go about my day. The only person who knew everything about me, all my werewolf secrets, the one I didn't have to hide anything from, snatched away by the one that shouldn't exist, the one whose force went against nature. Goddamn vampire.

She shouldn't keep Billy and Charlie passing us letters like kindergarteners. If she wanted to talk to me, she should just come face-to-face with me. No phones, no letters. A real conversation. She had to miss me, too. At least a little bit. Or had I cherished her presence more than she'd cherished mine? _No_, I stopped myself. _Bella said she loved you,, as a friend. She used to come over every day. She must miss you.._

_But why doesn't she just come over, escape the bloodsucker for a few hours, and come and talk?_ I argued. _She must not like you as much as you thought. It doesn't mean as much to her as her precious—_

"Jake?" Bill interrupted the disturbing battle raging in my head. "You wanna read it?" He examined my face carefully.

"Yeah," I muttered, ripping the note out and tossing the envelope in the trash with one quick motion. I rested my eyes on her scrawl and sighed.

_Jake, _it said:

I miss you. Can you come over some time? I know the whole vampire-werewolf thing and all, but it's getting to be a bit ridicules, Jake. How can you expect me to choose between you guys? Maybe there's a way around this or something. I'm sorry that you and Edward can't get along. It sucks. I haven't seen you in forever, Jake. Miss you.

Bella

Bella. It hurt to think about all the times we'd had. I should've done more, shown her how I felt. Now it was much too late.

But this couldn't continue. She was convinced that there was a way around this, but there wasn't. No loophole. It was me or him. And she'd already chosen. I couldn't think about it without suffering the sadness and anger, so rather than torture myself in all the things that were going wrong, I walked over to the drawer by the phone and ripped a piece of paper out of the shriveled notebook.

Bella,

I don't know why you're making  
Charlie carry notes to Billy like  
we're in second grade - if I wanted  
to talk to you I would answer the 

A part of her letter stuck out at me: _How can you expect me to choose between you guys?_ She couldn't have it two ways--either she was with him, or with me. No in-between. Bella just didn't understand how serious this situation was. Like we could be friends, that leech and me. Ha! I'd die before that happened.

You made the choice here, okay?  
You can't have it both ways when 

No, Jacob, stop blaming everything on her. It's the bloodsucker's doing, too.

What part of 'mortal enemies' is too  
complicated for you to

Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but  
there's just no way around

We can't be friends when you're  
spending all your time with a bunch of 

She couldn't keep writing, it was becoming hard to keep a straight face as I read the her letters. I spent enough time thinking about her as it was, wallowing in my misery.

It just makes it worse when I  
think about you too much, so don't  
write anymore

Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot.  
Doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Jacob

The pen I was writing with was quivering as I crossed out each sentence before finally settling on the best one. My heart was thumping as I quivered with anger. Without realizing it, my fingers crushed the pen and ink splattered on the side of the letter. I was too angry to care. Filthy bloodsucker! Bella's note only made me angrier. He'd taken her away, away from the right world, away from me. I couldn't stay in the house. I handed the note to Billy, nodded vaguely, and stormed out of the house, letting Jacob Black disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse

Jacob's Story

Chapter Two

_Where are you heading?_ Sam asked, or rather, thought. He seemed relatively calm.

_C'mon Jake, forget about the bloodsucker already._ Obviously Paul.

They just didn't understand. It was annoying to listen to their pestering thoughts, pretending to understand. If I could, I'd prevent them from listening to what was going on in my head. Everything you're ashamed of, laid out for everyone to see, I recalled telling Bella.

I couldn't go on like this. I needed a distraction from the memories trying to engulf me.

_If you can't sit still, want to come running? It's Saturday—Quil and I are on patrol. _Embry offered. I considered it. Maybe we'd see something tonight...hmm, not a bad idea. Plus, it would direct my tangled thoughts elsewhere.

_Okay, wait up._

I dashed through the woods, faster than the human eye could see, and met up with them in a matter of minutes. Quil chuckled as I almost barreled into a lopsided tree. I glared at him, shook my furry coat, and walked toward them.

_Is she in there?_ Quil asked. They relied too much on me. How could I know if Bella was in her house or not? I couldn't read human minds, only those of my brothers. For all I knew, she could be at the bloodsucker's house, waiting for—

I was making myself worse. Embry looked concerned, but I pretended not to see him. Suddenly his eyes lit up, his body tensed.

_The scent! Do you smell it? _He shook with excitement, mingling slightly with fear, and urged us around the house.

_Careful of Charlie! _I warned. If Bella's father saw three gigantic horse-sized wolves outside his yard, he'd probably have a stroke. Or try to shoot us. Either way, it was something I didn't want to experience.

And just like Embry predicted, a strong, reeking odor filled my nostrils. It smelled awful, not like anything else I'd ever smelled before. It smelled of _them_. The scent burned my nose, irritated my breathing, but I didn't hold my breath. That would be cowardly.

_Should we tell Sam? _Quil said. It would be wiser to tell Sam, to wait for him rather than to try and catch her ourselves. But what if she escaped while we waited for the alpha to show up? Would we have another chance like this? She was right in our grasp—better to take these things on firsthand and call for help if we needed it.

_No. Let's go. We'll call for him later, if needed. _Sam had, after all, said I was second in command. They could count on me.

_Okay, but if he asks, it was your idea. _Embry said, halfway between a joke and being serious. Embry was always worried. I grinned, taking me by surprise. I hadn't grinned naturally in what seemed like forever. When I was near Bella.

_Stop. We have a mission. _Quil snapped. I recoiled but followed his example, strutting to where the smell was strongest.

I smelled her, going west. I broke into a full-out sprint, my jeans in my mouth, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. They quickly got on and followed. We were lucky—the trail was new, making her easier to catch.

This was perfect! Just the right distraction I needed, too. We'd been tracking down a female vampire who had a strange game; feint and run, feint and run, looking for the one thing I treasured more than anything: her target was Bella. She'd informed me that this vampire, Victoria, was after her because—I forced the name—_Edward_ had killed Victoria's mate, James, and she thought it was more suitable to kill Bella than Edward, mate for mate. I would never, ever let Victoria touch Bella. It would be unbearable, to think of her dead. I mean, she was avoiding me as it was, but _dead..._it would be impossible.

_I can't wait to get my hands on her! _Paul thought.

_This will be so fun! _None other than Jared. The pack was tensing, preparing for the attack.

_Wait for me. _It was Sam. I was torn. Embry and Quil had heard him too; they were exchanging looks, and then looking at me, waiting for my decision. I didn't know if Bella was here or not—what if Victoria were to go after her and harm her? I shuddered and beckoned Quil and Embry to follow, to trust me and hunt down Victoria.

And just like that, I stopped. Quil collided into Embry. They growled at each other, glaring at me.

_She was over the other side of the line. _Dammit! We had been so close! The whole pack had heard that; they slowed down, waiting. I stalked back and forth, thinking. The Cullens had struck again. Filthy parasites. All we could do was hope she'd cross the line again.

_Come on; let's see if she's gone south. _Sam ushered us over. _We'll only catch her if we stick together, so we all know that—_

_Yeah, yeah, _Paul cut Sam off, shaking with excitement. _Let's take her down. Then we can go over how our plan was brilliant and blah blah blah. Head south, guys, like Sam said._

Sam looked disturbed by Paul's interruption but smiled in spite of himself. We were, after all, like family. We all had some flaws that we'd just have to deal with.

_It's them, the Cullens. They're after her, too. _Sam said calmly. I snarled in rage. Victoria was ours. I wanted to kill her, with the pack or by myself, whichever was necessary. The bloodsucker had already taken Bella away. They wouldn't take away our prey too.

_We're too far south—maybe they'll chase her back over the line. _Sam, Jared, and Paul took off north while Quil, Embry, and I trailed behind in case she came this way again. Sam immediately thought, the Cullens have her on our side, so we took off full speed again.

We were there within a matter of seconds. The pack was on one side, the vamp family on the other. I growled at them but Sam shook his head, stopping me. I glared at them once more and focused on Victoria.

She was dancing across the line, one moment on their side, a second later on ours. It was really frustrating to know that, if the line didn't exist, we could've gotten her right then and there. The Cullens looked just as angry as I did.

Suddenly a huge male, the big, brawny one of the family, lunged after her, but she was faster. She crossed to the other side, and he nearly smashed into Paul.

_Screw this._ _Get off of me, filthy vampire! _Paul roared, the sound echoing off the trees, and growled at the big one, knocking him off his back. He sprang, a fight gleaming in his eyes, which were also full of hate and disgust. Sam was about to say something but I didn't catch it. Paul lunged at him, but missed.

A slim, blonde girl stepped out of line. She was older than me, which was obvious, and impossibly gorgeous, even with her glaring red eyes. I growled, knowing everyone else had the same thoughts. How dare she have such an impact on us, just because of her appearance! I was ashamed of myself of thinking of her that way, like it was weak to think of the enemy as attractive. But I hated her, hated them all, so it was easier to be less aware of her beauty.

_He was over the line! _I cried, outraged. I looked at Sam, but he was ignoring me. Or pretending to do so.

The blonde got really protective over the line, a snarl ripping from her lips. Sam and I tried to grab Paul, but his mind was a one-way track. He was determined to rip the brawny one to shreds. If Sam hadn't been so fierce about not letting a fight erupt, I would've joined in.

The leader stepped in then, looking young and surprisingly calm. He and a blond male, whose names didn't matter to me now, locked eyes with Sam.

In the blink of an eye Sam turned into his human form, sharing the same calm expression. I could tell he wanted to keep things neutral.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, and that it startled yours. Both sides meant no harm, I'm sure." The leader said. They were speaking so quietly I had to rely more on my sensitive ears than usual.

"Yes, I agree. It would probably be in our best interest to calm things down and try to track her down again." Sam replied. I suddenly felt this overwhelming amount of calmness spread in my body, clearing my mind. It was so odd—I couldn't _not _be calm. I waited for instruction from Sam with no negative thoughts crossing my mind. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion, at ease. There was no real problem.

I saw the head vampire and Sam agree that Victoria was the main problem, so we took off again, our mind still cleared.

_Carlisle said that they headed north. _Sam said. For a split second I was confused, but remembered Bella talking about her beloved leeches and using those names: Carlisle, Edward, Ember or Emett or something.

We raced north, our clothes in our mouths, but the scent was dying. There wasn't much to go by now, except instinct. We agreed to split up, but in a mere five minutes Sam realized Victoria had headed in the water.

_Shit! _Paul snapped. _We lost her _again. _Dammit. _I heard Sam talking with the head vamp again, but couldn't make out the exact words. Paul's thoughts got calm relatively fast, so I knew that the calm one was with them.

_They want to know if they can cross the line to go after her. _Sam said. As a pack, we made the decisions together. Even Sam had to listen to what we had to say.

_No. _Everyone thought. Some part of me knew that if the calm one hadn't been there, our thoughts would be a lot more violent.

Sam agreed, and with that, everyone left. Finally I could feel all the annoyed and angry emotions invade me. I'd have to watch out for that calm one. It was extremely irritating to have your emotions under control, to not be able to be annoyed until after.

But my angry thoughts soon turned into sorrow. I'd failed Bella again. And then something dawned on me. Even though I was angry with her for not being allowed to see me, and even though I hated the Cullens with everything I had, I still cared about her. She was still the most important thing in my life.

There had to be a way out of this. Maybe Bella had been right. I'd just have to think "outside the box" as Sam sometimes said.

Maybe I'd just have to deal with her pestering bloodsuckers. She could spend some time with them, and some time with me. Unlikely—it sent a ripple of rage through me to think I'd be sharing her—but it would be an acceptable solution.

Well, if that's what it would take to see Bella again, so be it.


End file.
